


My One and Only

by Chelsearaenavy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Boyfriends, Brotherhood, Drama & Romance, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Japanese Character(s), Korean Characters, Korean Culture, Korean War, M/M, Male Protagonist, Modern Royalty, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Urban, Young Adults, boylove, platonic, royal family, youwillloveit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsearaenavy/pseuds/Chelsearaenavy
Summary: A story in which prince Haneul realizes his true feelings for Chang-ho.Not hatred or disgust, but something simply more beautiful.Will the young prince be able to look past their different social class and give the young boy a chance?Will he be able to follow his heart and make the boy fall to arms?Or will he succumb to the ideals and pressure of his status?
Relationships: ChanghoxDaichi, ChanghoxHaneul
Collections: 2018





	1. My name is Changho

It was ridiculous.

Chang-ho was once again, stuck in the old dusty basement doing the prince's laundry.

He was in charge of making sure that the "royal " vests were spotlessly clean.

Freaking ridiculous.

'how the heck am I supposed to get this clean?' He thought bitterly as he splattered soapy water on the floor out of frustration

'Ah damn chef!' He muttered under his breath

He blamed him and the rest of the cooks, why would they give them a barbeque dinner knowing fully well that the Royal family was going to have a 'white party'

Now,

one might wonder.

What the fuck is a white party?

Truth be told he himself had no idea, if he had to personally summarize the whole events that transpired in one, he would say it like this:

Long story short, there's a bunch of rich people.

Some actually of royal blood ,some not. They all come by dressed in white and eat random expensive shit like caviar and start talking about topics like politics which I Jung Chang-ho I'm not interested in.'

Funny thing is, even though he was not interested in them ,he would rather spend his time listening to those boring conversations than spending most of his time just doing work and errands assigned to him round the castle and the “royal gardens".

Why did they have to put Royal in front of everything?

No one was going to denounce them anyway.

It was just so unnecessary.

Chang-ho sighed, his life was just a big comical joke.

It had been less than a week since he had been assigned to become the prince's personal servant and to be honest ....

He hated it .

The prince was really rude to him and kept ordering him around like a dog.

I mean he was kind of used to it since he's been in the castle all his childhood but hey, he was still human. 

He had feelings, and yes, he does get hurt by crude comments.

Chang-ho groaned.

This was exhausting.

He wasn't sure if he liked Haneul or not.

Hah, he would only dare to call him Haneul in his head, as much as his life sucked, he wanted to live it; and addressing the other by his first name would not allow him to do so.

Anyway, it was too early to decide whether he liked him or not despite his foul mouth.

He had yet to spend some time with the prince without being asked to do something, but he found it a bit weird that the latter enjoyed regular stuff like hip hop music. Turns out it was his favourite genre, he had been shocked to hear Haneul rap that one time...

Well, Haneul was in the shower and he had to bring him fresh clothes so he overheard the elder rapping happily to some strong sounding song.

He was also shocked to learn that his favourite TV series was "game of thrones" which Chang-ho would agree is the best series ever created by man! 

But wait, that's not all.

To learn that Haneul enjoyed regular food like burgers...

That was it, his mind was officially blown away, you could almost hear the literal *puff!* sound his brain had so not gently emitted.

By the time Chang-ho had ended his mental ramble, he was finally done.

He stood up stretching his back as he had spent a lot of hours crouched in the tiny stool at the front of his feet.

Sighing for the 100th time he muttered to himself:

'My name is Jung Chang-ho,I'm 18 years old and a personal servant at the Seoul Royal castle.

What a sad life...'


	2. Meet the Boys

"Sir at 2 o' clock you have got a meeting with the Mayor, the subject is the opening of the new residential areas in the east and west region.

At 3:05 you have afternoon tea with the Queen.

At 4:20 you will receive a visit from the Duchess of-"

"Minsik please, can we do this some other time? Frankly I'll be busy for a while this week, just reschedule everything" Said Haneul

"But sir...these are your main duties" replied the older man .

"Uh huh~yeah got it. hey could you go and call that servant boy over ? "He replied distractedly

" It is Chang-ho,sir".

"Yeah,that. Call him. I need my bags packed; the boys should be here any minute."

"But sir-"

" And stop calling me sir my gosh! We've known each other since I was 5." He exclaimed exasperated, before collapsing on his bed.

Minsik gave a little nod of understanding, before making his way out.

Haneul finally relaxed attempting to catch up on some sleep. He had actually almost managed to doze off when a bunch of loud voices were heard through the corridor.

It didn't take too long before 5 good looking guys came bursting through the royal doors.

" Han~ah!" Said the shortest one.

"Bro! Long-time no see ,what's up?" Said the guy with the stringy like hair.

The others followed suit with their greetings not noticing the shy figure at the door who was silently observing their interactions.

" Say Jaehyun could you kindly let go? I kind of need to breathe" said Haneul

The little guy had Haneul in a bear hug and he was literally squeezing the life out of the royal's body.

"Oh yeah sorry. I’m just kind of excited for the trip, It's just so great!

Aren't you excited?"

He squealed happily.

"Of course he is " interjected a sassy Jung-il

-"But unlike you he is being cool about it. You known that thing called acting like your age...Hyung "

He said his tone dripping with rhetoric sarcasm

Jung-il was the type who looked rude and snobby ,but truth be told he was one of the nicest guys on earth, just a little blunt and short tempered.

Chang-ho had been watching the whole interaction between the prince and the 5 boys, for some minutes now.

He was really surprised to see how carefree and nice he could be towards others.

Especially seeing how he was mostly rude and hot tempered with the castle's staff team.

He had been actually worried when he had been called by the staff supervisor, Yuna saying that Minsik requested that he go to attend the prince's needs.

The woman was really scary, she had a pretty face but most of the times she looked like she was about to collapse,her face was always sporting an unfriendly frown,she was also skinny, too skinny but anyway he'd better make his presence known he didn't want to get in trouble for listening to the boys private conversations.

So, he took a breath, actually two deep breaths before clearing out his throat.

"Good morning princ-

"Oh my~ Oh my GOSH! He is SOOO cute!" A voice boomed all of a sudden.

Chang-ho was lost for words, moreover he was flabbergasted. He had just been attacked by the little one, who ended up sitting on top of him whilst pinching his cheeks.

"Jaehyun... please leave the poor boy alone" said the exasperated boy with candid features.

He is really pretty, thought Chang-ho

"I'm Do-hyeon by the way" continued the boy and this is Bright, Jung-il , Kang-min and Jaehyun."

Chang-ho blushed furiously.

"I..I..I'm Jung Chang-ho " he replied shyly

He then looked at the little one Jaehyun "could you...could you please move, I need to get up." He told him

Jaehyun blinked at him 

"Ah~ sorry "

"Is he coming with us?" Said the guy named Bright.

Everyone's attention turned to Haneul who had been temporarily forgotten as soon as the young boy walked into the room...

"No" he stated resolutely

"Absolutely not.He is just here to pack my bags he is just a serv- personal assistant" He said correcting himself at the last minute. He knew his friends didn't like how he treated his personnel and people in general.

He could clearly remember the last time he made the mistake of cursing out one of the chefs for cooking his steak medium rare,while all he wanted was a well done steak.That day he had gotten a lecture 3 hours long courtesy of Jaehyun .

"But he could be fun,he looks just like me !"exclaimed Kang-min who had been quiet till now.

"Yeah lets bring him along the more people the better the trip" added Bright

The others followed suit. Like always they ganged up on him succeeding in persuading the young prince, despite his obvious reluctance.

‘Ridiculous’ he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes in annoyance

And this is how, Ladies and Gentlemen Chang-ho ended up being in a van with 5 strangers and a prince headed to some place unknown to him.

The guys refused to tell him his destination. Not like they had any obligations to tell him.

But this was just, this was just so weird, like what are the odds of you being kidnapped by your own employer?

….Exactly! Close to none.

Chang-ho honestly felt drained.... and it wasn't even afternoon yet!


	3. Acceptance

hang-ho was confused.

He had been sitting in the van for about 5 hours and he still had no idea of their destination. He felt uncomfortable to say the least, he felt very out of place.

Chang-ho shifted in his seat trying to make himself as small as possible but as he predicted, that didn't work out too well. He was not fat but he was not thin either. He was chubby and way too tall for his likeness, which made things difficult for him.

Especially in these kinds of situations where hiding was crucial for survival.

His intent of remaining unnoticed for as long as possible had just failed, as one of the boys Jung-il as he recalled glared at him.

Chang-ho jumped momentarily started, he did not expect such an intense glare. I mean he had looked like a nice person earlier, but Chang-ho would not blame him for his reaction. Afterall, he was probably being a nuisance to all of them.

They didn't know him, he was basically a stranger, how could they trust him? They did try earlier to include him in their conversations but he never really had anything to say or reply, he'd just shrug to avoid further embarrassment.

It must have been really annoying. 

He was really surprised that Haneul had let him tag along.He was left stunned by the latter,he was smiling, actually smiling. 

Kim Haneul never smiled and he certainly never fooled around with anyone. It was really shocking for Chang-ho to see the older crack jokes and mess around with his friends.

'He is human after all' he thought whilst a small smile crept on his face . 

He thought that perhaps he was kind of cute, but he would never admit that aloud as he valued his dear life.

Haneul has always been portrayed with a strong, fearful image and he'd be damned if anyone tried to state the contrary.

8 Hours had just passed.

Chang-ho was now really bored, he really didn't want to disturb them, but he also wanted to know their destination.

He was contemplating whether to speak up or not.

When he just thought 'fuck it' .

Chang-ho fiddled with his finger and took a deep breath before he ended up clearing his throat.

6 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

'Oh crap' he looked down in embarrassment. His face was on fire. He was the one who called for their attention, so he couldn't just back out.

-"Well I- I.." He started but Haneul narrowed his eyes at him.

He didn't like when people stuttered.

Chang-ho took a deep breath once more.

"I was wondering where we are going" he said almost too quickly, he held his breath waiting for any kind of reprimand. But to his surprise none came.

-"We're going to Jeju island" said a smiley Jaehyun. 

-"You are going to love it I promise!"

'This guy is an angel 'thought Chang-ho as he stared at his big grin

.

-"We'll be there soon Chang-ho" added the one called Do-hyeon.

He nodded at them and accidentally made eye contact with Haneul who seemed to be staring at him intensely.

Chang-ho blushed, he didn't know why but suddenly the air around them felt hot.

......Too hot.


	4. Voyage-Jeju pt1

Chang-ho stared with his mouth open and eyes wide open at the immense building before him.

It was simply beautiful; the walls were of a black colour with golden patterns which created a very unique decoration.

It was simply huge.

Around the building was a gigantic garden with pink roses and two beautiful fountains which completed the amazing view ,Chang-ho was left speechless; he had never in his 18 years of life been to a place as classy and elegant as this Hotel.

Yes, the castle was all royal-like and had its own historical beauty but this.

This was simply amazing.

Chang-ho never thought he'd ever have the chance to visit such a wonderful place.

They had just arrived at Jeju after hours of long drive and a ferry away. Since it had been a long road trip, the boys decided to settle in their hotel rooms for a couple of hours before heading out to enjoy the festival which was going to take place later that night. Everyone had pretty much scurried away once they received the keys to their rooms.

Leaving him standing awkwardly in the lobby.

The prince had been the last person to receive his key,it surprised Chang-ho that the other didn't make a fuss about it as normally he would make sure all his needs were prioritized and provided for. But strangely enough he didn't seem to care about it.

To be honest Haneul had not been acting like himself from the moments his friends showed up. Chang-ho thought he knew his prince but turns out that maybe he didn't know him after all .

He saw the Prince heading out towards the elevator, he was tempted to follow him but he was scared. He didn't have any right to stay in the Prince's room but then again he didn't have a room booked out for ,he didn't even have any money with him, it’s not like he expected to be dragged in on a vacation trip with the others.

All he had was an old backpack with a couple of clothes and other essentials that he would need.

What was worse was that the other boys seemed to have forgotten about him. Even the so-called prince.

Chang-ho no option but to follow him, keeping a safe distance hoping that at least the boy would let him sleep in his room ,he knew he had no right to think that way but he really had no other solution.

Chang-ho must have been really deep onto his thoughts because he didn't notice the other stopping at all causing him to bump into him.

'I'm so dead ' he thought once he realized what he had just done. He was sure he was gonna get hit.

He hesitantly looked up at the older bracing himself, and sure enough rage was filled in Haneul's eyes but surprisingly it fled away just as quickly as it came by.

Haneul sighed whilst Chang-ho just blinked in disbelief

'What...... What just happened?'

Haneul P.O.V

What the Hell have I put myself into.

Curse you Jaehyun hyung this is all your fault.

He thought to himself aggravated

I really didn't want to take Chang-ho with me but everyone had insisted so hard saying he was cute and all that.

Cute my foot, this guy is probably the dumbest person I've ever met in my life .

He's slow, lazy as fuck and completely useless. Yes, a living and breathing nuisance. 

I was highly amused when he squirmed under Jung-il's glare, I swear I need to give hyung a gift. It was the most entertaining thing I've seen in months.

Chang-ho looked soooo adorable just like a squishy bear!

……… .Wait, what the-

Pathetic, I mean pathetic, he looked really pathetic. What's worse is that I'm now stuck rooming with him, because there's nowhere in hell he could afford himself a room in this kind of place ,not in a million years and I am not spending a dime on a low life like him

.

People would say I'm a Jerk but I don't really care, he's just lucky I haven't thrown him out the palace for his incompetence. I'm just going to have to deal with him for the week, yeah just one week.

Kim Haneul ,you can do this.


	5. Voyage-Jeju pt2

Chang-ho followed the other into his room ,his mouth fell open in a gape as he tried to take in everything at once.

The room was HUGE,(he did kind of expect it but hey you can't blame him for reacting that way, it’s not every day that a mere servant like him gets to see this kind of place), but it wasn't just that.

The room was extremely beautiful ,just like the building's exterior this room was decorated with the same colour pattern. The walls were black with pure golden frames adorning the place.

Chang-ho was actually in a daze, touching the smooth silk bedding of the king-sized bed before a nice but strong scent snapped him out of it, turns out it was Haneul's cologne ,who by the way stood just in front of him.

Chang-ho only now noticed the close proximity of the older, he blinked his eyes twice, noticing that Haneul's lips were moving rapidly.

Chang-ho stared.

He then proceeded to frown when Haneul's face turned irritated.

"Yah, are you even listening to me?!"

"Ye..yes " he stuttered "yes I am" he replied whilst casting his eyes down to the floor.

"Good " spat Haneul

"I'm going to shower. Do NOT touch any of my belongings, are we clear?"

Chang-ho nodded his head quickly, fearing the worst, Haneul was really bad tempered and wouldn't hesitate to punish him if he made any mistake...

Haneul just eyed him, sizing him up ,before settling to go get his shower but before closing the bathroom's door behind himself he added.

"You're sleeping on the couch don’t... expect any more than that..."

To some his behaviour would appear insensitive and rude, but Chang-ho had thought of it as a kind gesture.

'Wow' he thought, 'I get to sleep on the couch.'

Seriously Chang-ho didn't expect such generosity. He kind of expected to sleep on the hard floor, it wouldn't have been anything too strange as the only kind of bedding he had in the maidens quarters at the castle was a small mat which an old lady who works in the kitchens gave him. He felt a warm bubbly feeling surge upon him ,it was weird but kind of pleasant.

Chang-ho must have fallen asleep at some point as when he woke up, he was confused and surrounded by darkness. 

He stretched whilst yawning, his body felt stiff. He guessed it was because he had never travelled before, so his body wasn't used to that and the new environment.

He tried his best to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room. He kind of mildly panicked when he couldn't catch any glimpse of the Prince, but he spotted one of his luggages abandoned in the corner of the room making him sigh in relief.

'He must have gone out with the others' he thought as he remembered that the boys had a conversation in the van about attending a festival.

Without much thought he ventured out of the Hotel ,it's not like he had any other thing better to do, he would have loved to have a shower but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to use the same bathroom as Haneul, also he didn't have many spare clothes lasting a week.

He had no choice.

He politely asked a few passerby’s for directions until he found himself in front of a beach.

It was mesmerising ,there were coloured lanterns, illuminating the place with paper decorations hung everywhere of many shapes and sizes. Families, friends and elderly moved from one stand to another tasting the mouth-watering delicacies the island had to offer with music blaring all across the beach.

Chang--ho found himself staring at the people who were happily enjoying the festivity wishing he could always be like them, carefree and happy.

It was in moments like this that he wished he had a family.

Sighing, he turned in the direction of a group of familiar voices. He spotted a bunch of girls dancing with a group of boys, he squinted his eyes when he saw a familiar figure, only to realize that the person who he had been watching was Haneul who was holding onto a blonde girl,she looked like a foreigner whilst grinding on her seemingly enjoying it.

Suddenly Chang-ho didn't want to be there.

Wishing he had never come out from the hotel Chang-ho started running, he felt his chest tighten and a rush of nausea hitting him, he was panicking, and he didn't know why.

It wasn't any of his business , Haneul was a prince and he could do whatever he wanted, he couldn't really understand why that display disturbed him so much ,it's not like he is in any position to judge him anyway.

His escapade was soon halted when he felt his body crash into something HARD. Well it was more likely he crashed into someone as he could feel a warm body laying on top of him, crushing his bones.

'Heavy' he huffed before attempting to squirm away.

He was soon released when the body got off him. Chang-ho sat up ready to glare at the person but as soon as his eyes met with the person's he froze , eyeballs almost bulging out with his lips parted in a gasp.

He was..he was...


	6. Meet Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To check out the full updated story follow this link:
> 
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/my-one-and-only_17952166406835305

He was beautiful.

Chang-ho had been staring at the male who ran into him for a few seconds now, his mouth was wide open just as his big eyes.Chang-ho was so awesome struck by the stranger's handsomeness that he didn't notice the other moving his mouth at all ,until he felt the strangers hand pressing firmly on his forehead.

"Are you all right?" Said the man

"You look really red; do you need help standing up? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I’m really clumsy sometimes" continued the man whilst letting out a chuckle .

Chang-ho really didn't trust himself talking so he gladly accepted the hand offered by the stranger to raise himself up

The stranger was still smiling until he laid his eyes onto Chang-ho 's shirt.

"Ah man it's ruined....I'm so sorry...."

Chang-ho looked down to his chest, there was indeed a large oily spot with bits of kimchi on it, he would admit that it looked worse than what he thought.

"oh, I've got an idea follow me"

Before he could even protest, he was dragged by the arm from the unfamiliar boy. Chang-ho was lost for words, the guy was fast...

Next things he knows he's back at the now familiar hotel in the man's room, or at least he would presume it was.

"here " said the guy whilst throwing him a t-shirt

"It should fit you ,I'm really sorry for what happened ...ah by the way my name is Daichi what's yours?"

Chang-ho was a bit hesitant but seeing as the stranger, ah no Daichi was smiling at him enthusiastically he felt more at ease, he seemed like a nice guy so why not loosen up?

"Chang-ho my name is Chang-ho" he replied

"Well Chang-ho it's my pleasure to meet you " said Daichi before grabbing Chang-ho 's hand and letting a peck on it.

'Oh god'

Chang-ho couldn't help but blush at the action, this was his first time experiencing something like this 

Daichi let out a chuckle 'how cute. I should keep him close '

And that was how Chang-ho ended up staring up at those brown orbs, so similar but yet so different to the man who was supposed to be serving dutifully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Ira pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chang-ho stood on his toes contemplating his next move.

He was now standing in front of Haneul's room and his nerves were taking the best of him....... He was anxious as usual, but this time he just couldn't understand why he was.

Maybe it was the fact that he had passed all night getting to know Daichi who turned out to be a really sweet and caring guy.

Chang-ho blushed remembering their unusual meeting ,but anyway getting back on track..Chang-ho was probably nervous about Haneul's reaction to him coming back so late, He didn't think he'd be mad about the fact that he didn't inform him of his whereabouts ,the guy couldn't care less about him ,but he'd probably be mad about him being absent from doing his job. He was supposed to look after him and take care of his every need, right? I mean Jaehyun and the others might not view it that way but Chang-ho knew his stand, and his stand was the bottom, the bottom of the social class.

He quietly slid the door open before tip-toeing inside, he tried to be as quiet as possible making his way to the couch ,his intention was to drift to sleep immediately so that when the prince woke up he'd be where he was supposed to be.

He really wanted to avoid being punished ,even though he was quite huge in stature he had always been fragile, he scared easily as well.

Unfortunately for him Chang-ho didn't notice the shadow of a figure standing in the corner of the room. 

Chang-ho had thought that the prince would be asleep by now, so he didn't really bother checking his surroundings, he was just about to successfully lay into the couch when a deep voice startled him.

"Chang-ho.."

Chang-ho froze startled before relaxing again once he recognised the voice belonging to Haneul 

"erm...Hi ?" Chang-ho mentally facepalmed at his response, he was really embarrassed, he had no idea what to say nor how to act

'should I apologise ? Should I even say something at all? ' he thought

Chang-ho was having an internal monologue with himself until the subject of his current despair started talking.

"where have you been "

Chang-ho flinched at his tone "I-I ...met a friend ?" Chang-ho mentally cursed himself for stuttering ,Chang-ho closed his eyes expecting some kind of reprimand or warning but all that came out from the elder was a sigh.

"Chang-ho..." he said softening his tone 

"Go to sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. It's better if you get some rest .

Chang-ho nodded still blinking in confusion-"Umm...sur-yes your majesty ...Yes ~

Haneul waived him off

"Hyung, call me hyung. ."

Chang-ho nodded again fighting the urge to smile back at the prince, before turning back to accomplish his previous mission, sleep on the couch.

Haneul's P.O.V

'Where is he ? How come he is not back? God I should have paid more attention to him'

Haneul was pacing.

It was already 3 a.m. and Chang-ho wasn't back, yes, he'd admit that he himself was out till late, but he had expected to see the servant already asleep by the time he'd come back. It’s not like he'd have anything to do or anyone to meet ,I mean yes there was a festival, but he didn't think he'd dare come out.

And staying out this long...

It was unthinkable

Haneul's was nervous , he was kind of worried for the wellbeing of the boy, or at least he was low-key.

'What the hell, he's just some random commoner. Why should I worry about him' he thought to himself?

It was not long until the younger boy made his appearance.

Haneul forced himself to be nonchalant as if he didn't care.

but the relief he felt when he saw the younger come in definitely said something else.

Chang-ho was trying to sneak in unnoticed .

'cute' he thought ,he was really immersed in staring at the boy that Haneul wasn't even conscious about the fact that he had called the said male aloud.

It was not until he saw the younger's shoulders suddenly tense up that he realized.

The boy's reply had him almost cracking up in laughter.

'hi ?.... Really ?' He thought to himself.

He had noticed the younger spacing out, so he decided to question him a little bit. He must have come out harsher than expected as he saw the other flinch.

Haneul sighed ,he really hated this situation. He felt a little bit guilty about scaring him off, but then again shouldn't he be used to it already by now.

'Why do I even care so much ' Haneul had started questioning himself.

He had decided to just dismiss the boy and he had done so, but then again when he heard him call him his highness....

It just didn't feel right, so he told the younger one to call him hyung.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' 

He thought a second later.

' He has no right to call me that......Argh I fucked up! '

He mumbled under his breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the full updated story on here:  
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/my-one-and-only_17952166406835305


	8. Ira pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full book on here:
> 
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/my-one-and-only_17952166406835305

Once again Chang-ho felt really out of place , he really couldn't understand the reason why Haneul dragged him to this party.

Yes...another one.

It wasn't only him though ,the guys were obviously there with them and they seemed really excited about it.

Apparently, it was one of their childhood's friends ' birthday party so they couldn't afford to miss it.

Chang-ho wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol surrounding the crowded hall 'for goodness sake it's like noon how can anyone get wasted at this time of the morning ?'

Chang-ho was really starting to resign to the fact that this whole trip was a party escapade, when he heard a familiar voice in the room .

'Could it be?....no way!' He thought to himself.

Not being able to contain his excitement he followed the voice separating himself from the group. He didn't notice that Haneul was observing him and was now following him out of curiosity.

Chang-ho had to move through a big mass of swaying bodies ,he did his best to pass without causing too much of a scene muttering an "excuse me...sorry" he accidentally hit some intoxicated teenagers who seemed way into the music to even notice they were being moved out of the place.

Chang-ho's face broke into a big smile once he spotted the person he was looking for, Daichi, his new friend. To be honest, he still couldn't believe he had somehow managed to make himself a friend.

Chang-ho might seem like a very extroverted person especially because of his looks and big proportions but he was actually really shy. To the point where he'd barely be able to utter a word in the presence of a stranger.

Chang-ho really wanted to make his presence known but Daichi seemed to be in a heated conversation with a blonde boy who looked just about his age, maybe a few years older?

He was about to turn back and leave when "blondie " turned in his direction; Chang-ho froze feeling like a deer caught in the headlights .

At that moment his mind had gone mushy ...he really wasn't sure if it would be better to run away or bravely start walking towards them.

Chang-ho was still contemplating his next move when he saw the said blonde break into a smirk and say something to Daichi, who in response had his face contorted in a confused expression until he too, turned his head in Chang-ho 's direction, noticing the other.

Chang-ho internally screamed 'Oh shit, oh shit, what to do?!'

He was ready to hastily run away when he noticed Daichi's soft expression, he was smiling at him and signalling for him to come over.

Chang-ho timidly complied, mentally scolding himself for being such a coward.

In no time he was embraced by a warm hug,Chang-ho smiled and couldn't help but to blush at the man's cuddly nature.

He was so comfortable in his friend's arms that he had literally forgotten that the man wasn't alone until a foreign voice cleared up its throat making the two separate in embarrassment.

Daichi was the one to react first. "Ah yeah ...well this right here is my brother his name is Taehyung.

'Brothers?' Chang-ho couldn't help but show the confusion in his expression, he couldn't believe that Daichi and blonde were brothers, they looked nothing alike. Taehyung immediately noticed the confusion in his expression and let out a chuckle .-'' Calm down sweet buns we're not biological brothers, we've just known each other since we were in diapers, we literally grew up together.

-"oh" Chang-ho was really embarrassed, he kind of felt stupid for just assuming the two were actually brother, so he shuffled his feet shily whilst looking at the ground.

-"aww don't be shy it's okay it was kind of my fault I didn't explain myself properly" suddenly Daichi held his chin up raising his face to look at his direction,Chang-ho was in a trance and stared at his lips.

They were so close...

The two were so entranced with each other that they didn't notice a fourth figure just a few feet away glaring daggers at the two of them.

Haneul was pissed, really pissed...


	9. Ira pt3

Haneul had felt a very overwhelming feeling of anger surge up at the sight in front of him. So, without thinking he made his way towards the trio forcefully pulling Chang-ho out of the grasp of that brute, glaring at him.

Unfortunately for him, Haneul wasn't the type who thought rationally when in anger.

So, his hold tightened excessively on Chang-ho’s wrists when he saw the Younger one squirming in fear, trying to get back closer to the peasant.

Daichi had obviously noticed that and having the best interest for the younger, his anger also suddenly flared up.

" Let him go, " he said in an authoritative manner.

Haneul scoffed "and who are you to give me others?"

Daichi who was expecting that remark nonchalantly replied

" Ah Hyung seriously I don't think father would be happy to know that you are disregarding my position and title."

Haneul gritted his teeth.

He hated him as he had always. Daichi and him were actually half-brothers, he was a result of the king’s numerous nights spent messing about with his numerous concubines or how Haneul called them ...his many prostitutes

What was worse is that the king seemed to harbour special feelings for his illegitimate son. He had also asked the boy to move into the palace, fortunately the boy had refused the offer preferring to stay in his house.

Haneul had never actually been too bothered about his existence even though he never accepted the concept of them being brothers.

Plus, barely anyone knew about his existence; but having him here making threats drove him crazy.

Absolutely mental.

After a few seconds of intense glares Haneul relented his hold on the younger one , not because Daichi asked but because he didn't mean to hurt him, he was just really riled up inside.

Haneul was really pissed but he didn't want to scare Chang-ho any further, so he decided to leave for now . He'd be sure to continue the conversation with Daichi later when Chang-ho wouldn't be able to see him nor hear them.

" Chang-ho let's go" he ordered before turning back before he did something stupid.

Chang-ho looked at Daichi apologetically knowing he couldn't disobey his commands. He also looked back at Taehyung hesitantly before quickly waving goodbye.

Daichi smiled back "don't worry too much we'll see each other again".

*Chang-ho P.O.V *

I was still in daze when I felt myself being yanked back at an incredible strength. I was really startled but once I saw who the cause was of it, I froze.

It was Haneul and he looked really mad. I tried to avoid eye contact not wanting to offend him.

I felt really uneasy once they started talking as the atmosphere around the room changed, the tension was almost palpable.

What confused me the most was that Daichi called him hyung? And he talked about "father" ? It almost sounded like the two of them knew each other. 

It was weird and I kept getting confused. 

It didn't help that Haneul's grip was literally squeezing my wrist away, I was sure it was going to get bruised really bad.

I tried to wriggle out, but it was to no avail. 

Fortunately, Haneul let me go soon enough but he ordered me to leave with him.

I really didn't want to. I was finally having fun....

But there isn't much that I can do right now. So, I turned to Daichi silently apologizing for the commotion. I also waved at Taehyung, at first, I didn't find him to be amicable, but I figured that's just his personality.

I am now heading out of the party following Haneul close, I just hope that my punishment won't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this book, please find the completed version on  
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/my-one-and-only_17952166406835305


	10. Plaisir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying these chapters make sure to check out the whole book on:  
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/my-one-and-only_17952166406835305

Chang-ho was breaking into a cold sweat.

He was now alone with Haneul driving back to the hotel after the little commotion that took place at the party.

The latter didn't even spare him a glance from the moment they had come out and it was driving Chang-ho insane.

The tension was also almost palpable; he felt like there was a bomb ready to tick off at any moment and there was nothing he could do about it.

He figured he should apologise but then again, he didn't really do anything wrong... right?

He was also confused about the conversation that occurred back at the party.

The two had talked like they knew each other really well. But how? And why? We're the two actually related?

If so, why did they seem to despise themselves that much?

Usually people would be happy to have encountered family, right?

Well that was what Chang-ho thought; he was an orphan and knew none of his relatives so it was kind of natural for him to be so naive and oblivious to the resentment two people born of one same parent could have for each other .

Chang-ho was nibbling at his lips, deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed the car coming to a halt .

Blinking his eyes slowly he made out Haneul's silhouette walking towards the big porch.

In shock he sped out, fumbling with his seat belt to catch up with the older.

Chang-ho mentally scolded himself he had become really careless since the start of this trip; not to talk about how he had turned extremely sentimental and had gone out of his mind by actually thinking the prince could be a decent human.

Chang-ho had gone through so many changes in such little time and he did not like it.

You could say he had managed to find confidence and get rid of his shyness through his conversations with Daichi but then again that had proved to be an act of boldness which he was not supposed to have mustered , given as he was now in trouble for the second time in a row.

Talking about trouble ,Chang-ho was now standing in the middle of his well...Haneul's room. With the other facing the door.

Chang-ho stared in horror as the other locked the door putting the key in his overly ripped jeans.

'Fuck I'm so screwed ' he thought to himself.

As if knowing what he was thinking Haneul turned and faced him with his face showing no emotion.

They stayed put in the same position for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

Well more like Haneul,Chang-ho was just praying to all the deities he knew that he'd make it out alive from whatever the older was intending to do to him.

Chang-ho visibly flinched when Haneul took a step forward making him consequently take a step backwards to his original position.

Haneul raised an eyebrow giving him a look that Chang-ho couldn't decipher.

Haneul finally took two more steps forwards whilst Chang-ho willed himself not to move a muscle.

He closed his eyes thinking he was about to get slapped or something but all he could hear was the others warm breath fanning over his face.

'Oh god'

" Chang-ho.." said Haneul in a very raspy tone "look at me " he ordered gently.

Chang-ho refused to open his eyes; all he thought was 'hell nah I'm not going to fall for this'

He was resolute not to open his eyes because he knew that if he did, he'd probably do something stupid like kiss the prince and he was not about to lose his life over his teenage hormones. Just a second ago he was all scared, ready to piss himself but here he was really turned on, with images of him being punished in the sweetest of ways flooding in his head.

'I've got some serious problems' he thought to himself ,still not willing to open his eyes.

But it didn't take long for him to open his eyes wide open as he let out a gasp when he felt a pair of soft lips on his necks as warm hands caressed his skin.

Chang-ho's brain was now on overload; he literally couldn't process what was going on.

What he could feel was the warm feeling growing at his stomach as the other traced his tongue over his pulsing vein sucking and biting all over his smooth, pale skin just like a wolf trying to mark his territory.

Chang-ho couldn't contain the pleasure that was bubbling inside of him, so he put his arms around the older pushing himself onto his body trying to get rid of that distance which seemed so overwhelmingly big.

Chang-ho was too deep in his pleasure that he tried to reach for the others lips to lock in a passionate kiss but that seemed to have been a mistake

As soon as he did that, he was pushed off forcefully to the ground with brown orbs glaring at him with so much hatred in his eyes.

Chang-ho was so confused and disoriented that he couldn't even notice the strong leg swinging directly at him .

The last thing Chang-ho could remember was an utter feeling of pain, before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying these chapters make sure to check out the whole book on:  
> https://www.webnovel.com/book/my-one-and-only_17952166406835305


End file.
